Corndog
(The man walks to the kitchen, he opens the fridge, and grabs the corndog. He closes the fridge, he unwraps the bag from the corndog, and he checks the corndog.) Corndog: Hey! Hey, don't eat me! (The man was frightened, and the corndog falls on the counter.) Man: What the heck? Corndog: Get your own dogs! Don't eat me! Man: Did you just say somethin'? Corndog: You don't wanna eat me. I got a wife and eight kids, son. Man: But, I'm hungry. Corndog: Oh, come on, man. Eat the hot pocket. It's healthy. Man: Okay. (The man walks to the fridge, and opens the fridge.) Hot Pocket: Don't even think about it. Man: Whoa! Hot Pocket: Don't fuckin' touch me! Man: But...but, the corndog said-- Hot Pocket: What? What did this big ass say? Corndog: Hot Pocket, I'm gonna mess you up, fucker! Banana: Hey! (The man sees the banana talking.) Banana: Shut the fuck up! Hot Pocket: Shut up, Banana! Look at you with your big ass goofy twin hangin' up the side of these twin head. Corndog: Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Banana: Shut up, man! I'm on families, like this! Sir William: (talking to the man) Excuse me, sir. (The man sees two rice cakes talking.) Sir William: I am Sir William, and this is my friend Lord Edward. Lord Edward: Taiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Corndog: Awww, shiiiit! It's some rice cakes! Banana: I'm trying to sleep, please! Lord Edward: (making noises) Corndog: Why don't you bitches stick your thumbs in ass and go get some cheese crumpets? Sir William: Oh, well I never! I would have you know I'm the first infront of the queen. Corndog: The queen? That bitch has crash! Lord Edward: (making noises) Hot Pocket: Corndog, get the hell out! Corndog: Oh, no! They was monts! Apple: Hellooooo? I'm feeling fabulous. Lord Edward: (making noises) Corndog: Shut up, fruit! Apple: That's right. I'm a fruit and I love it. Corndog: Bitch, please! You know your father hates you! Lord Edward: (making noises) Hot Pocket: Both of you, shut the hell up! Apple: Aw, can't we all get along? Group hog, I'm the boy stay close now. Lord Edward: (making noises) Corndog: Hot Pockets is mad, cause you know Apple has the crush on em. Go give your boyfriend as kiss! (making kiss noises) Hot Pocket: Speak again, and I'll pump the cap in your ass!! Apple: That sounds freaky. Hot Pocket: Oh my god! Banana: If you assholes don't shut up, I'm gonna cut somebody! Man: Shut up! Banana: I don't pay six hundred a month to live in this hell with a bunch fuckin' psychos, alright? Lord Edward: (making noises) Sir William: I've had enough of this tom fool! Edward, let's go have some-- Corndog: Teen crumpet?! Aw, shit! Sir William: I was going to say your mother! (fake laugh) Hot Pocket: Yeah, tell the scroniack, Sir William! Sir William: Ha, ha-ha, bitch! Ha-ha. (Lord Edward makes noises while Banana talks.) Banana: My wife is trying to sleep, and I get up at five at the fuckin' mornin' to demand to smell your ass gas station with the FUCKIN' TERRORISTS!!! Lord Edward: (makes noises) Sir William: You know, Eddy, I have never understand what you just saying. Man: SHUT UP!! (All the talking foods were quiet.) Corndog: Suck my dog, bitch. Man: What did you say? (Corndog can't tell the man, and then the man grabs the corndog.) Corndog: Hey! What are you doin'! Let me down! (keeps talking) (The man drops the corndog in the blender, the corndog mumbles, and the man turns on the blender. The blender kills the corndog, everybody stares at corndog dying, and the blender turns off by itself. Corndog died.) Hot Pocket: The corndog's always it, stickin'. Lord Edward: Winner. (The End) Category:YouTube transcripts Category:FND Films scripts